You Will Always Be Perfect
by rnoele
Summary: "Kurt and I have a song that we like to sing to each other in the car". Based on Perfect from 3.07. Not a fluff story. Angst, hurt/comfort, tragedy. Spoilers for 3.07. Rating may go up.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there readers, this story is my take on the whole "Perfect" scene and what may have happened afterward. Mind you its NOT a fluff story. Hope you all enjoy. And as most of you know i don't own Glee or any of its characters...if i did i would not live in Ohio and be a poor college student. Enjoy! Also reviews are adored! **

* * *

><p>The sun was shining as the toy boys walked out of the glee club meeting on a late fall afternoon. As soon as they were out of the building Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand as they pair walked towards Kurt's Escalade. "You ok?", he asked looking up at Kurt who seemed to be in his own little world.<p>

"Huh?" Kurt said snapping of his revere, "Ya, I am fine "

Blaine squeezed his boyfriends hand, knowing that when Kurt said he was fine it meant he was the exact opposite. "Kurt, I know something is wrong. Please just tell me?" Blaine said giving Kurt a pleading look.

Kurt sighed as the two reached his car. "Its just…I can't believe Santana. I mean we sang her a song that means so much to not only us, but is just a great song. And it sucks because we meant every word we sang and she didn't even care." Kurt said as he opened the driver's side door and slumped into the seat.

Blaine looked at his boyfriend sadness radiating from his large hazel eyes. "Oh Kurt. Don't let Santana get you down, I am sure deep down somewhere she appreciated what we did. She is going through a rough time, we both know how hard it can be."

"Ya I know, it just stinks. That song is so special and I just wanted her to know that."

"I know Kurt, but you can't force her to be grateful. But let me tell you something."

"What?" Kurt said looking up at his boyfriend.

"I will never get sick of singing Perfect with you, I will never forget how much it means to both of us, and I will never stop meaning it when I sing to you. So how about we start driving and we have our very own encore?" Blaine said as he laid a soft kiss on Kurt's forehead.

"Sounds…perfect." Kurt said with a grin. Blaine laughed as he quickly jogged over to the passenger's side of the car and slid in. He quickly pulled out his IPod from his satchel and plugged it into Kurt's stereo. Kurt smiled wide as he started the car and began to pull out of the school parking lot.

Blaine began to fiddle with the IPod as he searched for the pair's favorite song. He quickly found it and hit the play button. As the opening chords began the two boys smiled wide. Kurt cleared his throat and began to sing the opening verse.

_Made a wrong turn once or twice._

_Dug my way out,blood and decisions, that's alright._

_Welcome to my silly life._

_Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood! Miss "No way,It's all good",_

_it didn't slow me down_

_Mistaken, always second guessing, underestimated! Look, I'm still around...  
><em>

Blaine looked at his boyfriend in awe as he sang, he was captivated that he almost

missed his cue. But as the music swelled he joined Kurt is his song.

_Pretty pretty please!_

_Don't you ever ever feel. Like you're less than, less than perfect_

_Pretty pretty please  
>If you ever ever feel like you're nothing you are perfect to me.<em>

As the car traveled down the back roads of Lima the two boys continued to sing to each other. It was a beautiful performance, including a very convincing rap on the part of Blaine.

Blaine never took his eyes off Kurt as they sang. He meant every word, every syllable, ever note. Kurt was perfect and nothing would ever change that. Blaine's heart swelled as he tried to hold back his emotions. As the song ended Blaine grabbed Kurt's free hand, "Kurt, you are so perfect. And nothing will ever change that."

Kurt took his eyes off the road and looked over at Blaine, "Blaine I am so in lov…."

Before Kurt could finish there was a loud screeching noise of brakes failing, followed by the sound of crunching metal and breaking glass. The Escalade began to spin widely. Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand in desperate fear; his voice couldn't scream he could only hear Kurt's pained cries of help as the car careened out of control. The large car tipped mid spin sending the car into a ditch.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the wait you all! But I am thrilled with the amount of feedback and alerts i have gotten with this story thank you so much! As always I don't own Glee and all that jazz. Hope you enjoy this chap and please remember reviews are amazing!**

* * *

><p>A deafening silence surrounded the car. No screams, no cries, no sounds of breaking glass or tearing metal. Just silence. Blaine blinked fast, trying to comprehend what had just happened. His body ached and he felt a warm gush of blood trailing down his cheek. He breathed in harshly, he cried out as pain shoot through his body with each breath. As Blaine struggled to breathe he heard a small whimper from the driver's side of the car. Blaine turned his head, ignoring the sharp pain that it caused, and looked over at Kurt. His face was white against a splattering of blood from a large cut on his forehead.<p>

"Kurt, honey. Kurt can you hear me?" Blaine said his voice small and panicked.

Kurt sucked in a shallow breath. "Bbbb…Blaine…it hurts. What happened?"

"Oh Kurt, I know I know. Baby, we were in a car crash…but it will be ok. I am sure help is on the way. Just shh it will be ok." Blaine twisted his body, and with great effort unbuckled his seatbelt. He slowly turned his body towards Kurt.

"Kurt, baby can you move?" Blaine asked as he put his hand gently on Kurt's check.

"I don't know Blaine. It hurts. I am scared." Kurt said as tears started to cascade down his face leaving tracks in the blood.

"Shhh, Kurt don't cry. Its alright. Shh, please don't cry baby. It will be alright."

As Blaine tried to calm his boyfriend down, Kurt sniffed slightly. As soon as he took air in through his nose his eyes blew wide. "Blaine, we have to get out of the car." He said his voice rising in a panic. Kurt began to twist in his seat frantically trying to unbuckle himself.

"Kurt, stop moving. You are hurt we will get out of here soon." Blaine said as he tried to still his boyfriend's frenzied movements.

"Blaine! Can't you smell that?" Kurt said as he continued to struggle.

Blaine stopped and smelled the air in the car. His heart stopped as he smelled the harsh scent of gas wafting throughout the car.

"Blaine the gas line must have been damaged in the crash. We need to get out of the car. Before…" Kurt didn't even have to finish his sentence before Blaine was shoving his full body weight against the passenger side door. His body was screaming at him to stop but blow after blow to the door caused it to slowly open. Soon the damaged door fell off its hinges and Blaine was able to crawl out of the destroyed car. He scrambled over to the drivers side door ignoring the cries of spectators that had gathered around the crash scene.

Blaine reached Kurt's side of the car just as a team of emergency vehicles pulled onto the scene. The window on Kurt side was smashed in and the boy was covered in shards of glass. "Blaine, hurry. Please. Hurry". Kurt said his voice seeming distant and weak. Blaine began to muscle the car door open. "I know Kurt, shh. Its ok I will get you out of here. Just hold on Kurt. Just hold on." Blaine replied.

As Blaine wrestled with the car door he was joined by a crew of fireman. "Whoa, son." A gruff fireman said as he brought his hands around Blaine's shoulders.

Blaine resisted the man's hold and began to yell. "Let me go. I have to help Kurt!"

The fireman tightened his hold on the small boy. "Listen kid. If you struggle I won't hesitate to throw you over my shoulder. We are going to help your friend. But we need you to get away from the car as well. There is a gas leak and we need to get Kurt out now or things could get really bad. Now why don't you go with Craig and he will start to fix you up and we will get Kurt out of here." The fireman said as he motioned over to a younger paramedic to come help Blaine.

Blaine bit his lip and nodded knowing that he wouldn't be able to get Kurt out of the car alone. Blaine looked into Kurt's dim eyes. "Kurt, they are going to get you out of here. Ok. I love you."

Kurt whimpered as Blaine was lead away from the car. Blaine was guided towards a waiting ambulance and was set onto a gurney. As the paramedics began to assess his injuries Blaine kept his focus on the car and the fireman trying to get his boyfriend out of the wreck.

Blaine watched as the scene rushed around him. Fireman pulling out the jaw of life, the jarring sound of metal and glass breaking, shouts and yells from others, sirens. Blaine was too focused on Kurt to notice anything. It wasn't until he heard the shout of the lead fireman telling everybody to run. Blaine watched in horror as the front of the Escalade began to be consumed in flames. The leak in the gas line had ignited and Kurt was still in the car. Blaine jumped off the gurney and began to run towards the car. "KURT! SOMEONE HELP HIM! KURT!" Blaine was in hysterics as he was pulled back from the car. He continued to yell and fight against the hold of the fireman, but soon the whole scene was shook by an explosion sending Blaine and the paramedics flying onto their backs.


	3. Chapter 3

Blaine landed hard on the pavement; the explosion threw him back at least five feet. The breath was forced out of his body as he felt the heat of the explosion wash over his body. As Blaine struggled to right himself and catch his breath he looked back at the Escalade. It was surrounded by paramedics and firefighters trying to tame the blaze. Blaine mind was only screaming one thing.."Kurt is still in the car, go get Kurt"! Blaine started to run towards but his body crumpled beneath him and his leg was wrought with spasms of pain. Blaine tried to get up as he screamed, "KURT! I LOVE YOU KURT! KURT!" Blaine felt someone come to his side to offer comfort or help, he couldn't really tell. The only thing he could comprehend is the fact that the perfect love of his life was trapped in side the burning car. Then suddenly Blaine saw the flames die down against the stream of water and the paramedics lift a limp body out of the driver's side of the car. Blaine's heart stopped, before Blaine could even good a look at Kurt before the boy was loaded into an ambulance. Blaine's world went black as the vehicle sped away.

Blaine woke up with a start. His hazel eyes sprung open but he quickly shut them against the brightness of the room. He slowly opened them trying to adjust them to the light. As he did he tired to sit up but bit back a yelp of pain as he moved his body. "Slow down bud." Blaine heard a familiar voice say as a pair of soft hands pushed him back towards the pillows. Blaine looked towards the voice and Burt and Carole Hummel. "What happened?" He asked his voice raspy. The Carole bit her lip, as she looked down at Blaine with sorrow filled eyes. "Oh honey. You are in the hospital. You were in a car crash."

Her words hit Blaine like a tidal wave, images of Kurt, explosions, and flashing lights invaded his mind. "Kurt! Where is Kurt?" Blaine yelled as he tried once again to sit up from the hospital bed.

" Blaine, honey calm down." Carole said as she held his shoulders.

Blaine inhaled a shaky breath as he slumped back down; his body was overcome with pain. "Where is Kurt? Is he…" Blaine didn't even have to finish his sentence before the Hummel's interrupted him.

"Kurt is alive. He is in the ICU."

"ICU?" Blaine whispered.

"Kurt has very severe injuries. Not only does he have a few broken bones and a severe head injury he also sustained multiple second and third degree burns. We haven't seen him since you boys were brought in. They won't let us in until he is a bit more stable." Carole said as tears ran down her checks.

Blaine didn't respond. Kurt, the one person in the world that made Blaine's life worth living was now struggling to stay alive himself.

"Blaine sweetie, are you in any pain?" Carole asked as she stroked his curls.

Blaine shock his head as his thoughts stayed on Kurt. "Blaine honey, I am going to call the doctor in to let them know you are awake." Carole said as she motioned for Burt to follow her out into the hall.

Blaine was only alone for a matter of seconds before a young female doctor came into the room accompanied by Mrs. Hummel.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Anderson. How are you feeling?"

Blaine couldn't believe his ears, what did it matter how he felt. All that mattered was Kurt. But he knew that despite his focus being on Kurt the doctor wouldn't drop the subject of his own health and state of being till he answered her.

"My head hurts and so does my leg." He replied quietly.

"I would assume so, Blaine you have a concussion from the accident as well as a broken leg. There were also a few superficial injuries that required a few stitches most notably on your face right about your eye. You were very lucky that there wasn't more damage. I plan to keep you in the hospital for one more night, then you will be released to go home to your parents. Any questions?" The doctor said with a smile.

"When can I see Kurt?"

The doctor looked over to Carole and sighed. "Blaine, I am sure you heard that Kurt is in the ICU. We are working very hard to get his vitals to stabilize, but right now he is struggling. He was badly burned and will require surgery once he is stable enough."

"I understand but when can I see him?" Blaine asked his voice louder.

"It will be at least a week until anyone is allowed to see him. I am sorry. But Blaine you need to focus on healing your own body before you worry about Kurt. I will have a nurse come in soon to give you more pain medication. I am very sorry Blaine. " The doctor said as she smiled weakly at Blaine and left the room.

Blaine breath became shallow as the reality of the situation hit him again. His head spun at the lack of oxygen and tears began to fall.

"Blaine honey, just breathe. Its ok. Breath with me…sweetie just breath." Carole had rushed to his side at the first sign of distress. She was now holding Blaine tight as she encouraged him to breathe at a normal pace.

"Carole, I can't live with out him." Blaine choked out.

"I know sweetie, it will be alright. Kurt is a fighter. He will get through this. You both will." Carole said as she continued to cradle Blaine and dry his tears.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the delay loves, but here is your new chapter! and just in time for christmas! umm this chapter has some medical stuff in it I got all my info from google so if its wrong i apologize! hope you all enjoy and as always reviews are loved! Merry Christmas everybody! **

* * *

><p>Blaine cried himself out in Carole's embrace only stopping after the nurse came in and administered more pain medication. Blaine felt the effects of the medicine almost immediately as he eyes became heavy. He let him self fall deeper into Carole embrace as he fell asleep.<p>

Carole held the broken boy until his breathing evened out and his body slackened against hers. She carefully repositioned the sleeping boy against the pillows of the hospital bed and snuck out of the room quietly. As she walked out into the hospital corridor her eyes found Burt talking to Blaine's doctor. She walked up behind him and put her hand into his.

"Is everything ok?" she asked looking up to the doctor.

"Turns out Blaine's parents are out of town on business and won't be home till the end of the month." Burt answered with a frown.

"Is there anyone at his house?" Carole asked with concern.

"Not that we know of. I was just discussing that issue with Doctor Miller." Burt replied.

"Burt we can't let him go home, he can't be alone."

"I agree with you Mrs. Hummel, that is why Mr. Hummel and I were discussing the possibility of me releasing Blaine into your custody for the time being." Dr. Miller said with a slight smile.

"Only if you are ok with it Carole." Burt asked with hopeful eyes.

"Of course, in the morning I will take Blaine home and get him settled." Carole said with a wary smile.

Burt kissed Carole softly, "Ok then its settled. Blaine will come stay with us."

"Are you sure? Blaine's injuries may not be extensive but I cannot ignore the possibility emotional damage that may have been inflicted due to trauma." Doctor Miller said with a serious tone.

"Listen Doc, I don't care what is wrong or not wrong with the kid. He needs a place to stay and we are going to give that to him." Burt replied forcefully.

"Alright then, I will go work out the details." Doctor Miller said as she nodded towards the couple and headed down the corridor.

Burt pulled Carole into a hug as the doctor turned the corner and went out of sight. "Blaine will be alright." He said.

"I know he will; now lets hope the same remains true for Kurt." Carole said as tears pooled in her eyes once more.

. As the couple embraced an older doctor approached them. "Mr. and Mrs. Hummel, I have some news about Kurt."

Burt pulled away from Carole as he felt his heart catch in his throat. "Is he…." Burt's voice faltered before he could utter the word that would destroy his world.

"Mr. Hummel, as you know we have been working very hard to stabilize Kurt's vitals, luckily we were successful. Kurt is still in a coma, and attached to a ventilator but as of now he is turning the corner. If would like we are allowing family into the room to see him."

Burt could only nod as the doctor motioned them towards the elevator and pressed the button that would take them to the ICU floor.

"Now before we let you into see Kurt I do have some words of caution. You son has very extensive injuries. Not only does he have a multitude of broken bones including his ribs and collar bone, Kurt also suffered from third and fourth degree burns."

"I don't understand, I thought burns only had three degrees." Burt said as the elevator doors opened and the trio walked out into the corridor.

"Most people think that, but fourth degree burns are burns that go beneath the skin and affect both muscle and nerves." The doctor said. "Kurt will have to have surgery in a few weeks to repair the fourth degree burns that are on his chest and torso. Other than that his arms and legs are mostly affected with third degree burns but will not require surgery. There was also burn damage to his face and neckline that also caused some inhalation damage, thus the need for the ventilator."

"I don't really understand you doc, is my boy going to be ok?" Burt said taking off his baseball cap and rubbing his hands against his head.

"Your son will have a very long road of recovery, for now he is alive. But I am sorry I have no other good news. As I said before family is allowed in at the current moment but only for a small amount of time. Kurt is still very fragile medically and we don't want to risk anything. I will give you both about ten minutes." The doctor gave the Hummel a sad look and nodded towards the door to Kurt's room.

"Are you ready for this?" Carole asked Burt, unsure if her husband was going to make it through this.

"He is my son Carole, I have to go see him." Burt said as he opened the door and walked into the quiet room.

Carole gasped as the pair walked into the room. Burt swayed on his feet before collapsing onto a chair that was near the hospital bed. Burt burst into tears as he laid his head on the bed next to his son.

Carole stood in shock at the doorway as she looked towards the bed. Kurt's face was covered in gauze that did little to hide the burns that she knew would leave everlasting scars. His body was still except for the forced breathes of life that were being provided by the ventilator. There was a thin white sheet covering Kurt from the chest down and Carole knew there was more damage beneath the stark whiteness.

Carole walked numbly over to her husband who was shaking with sobs and began to weep as she gently grabbed Burt's shoulder and buried her face into it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Lots of angst in this part, also we get some Finn in here as well...enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Ready to go kiddo?" Burt asked as he signed the final papers for Blaine's hospital release. Blaine shrugged. He hated to be leaving with out Kurt. Kurt who was still in ICU. Kurt who Blaine hadn't seen since the accident. Blaine felt like he was dying inside.<p>

"Alright lets get you home." Burt said as he began to push the wheelchair Blaine was situated in due to his broken leg. Burt had the car waiting near the main entrance to the hospital allowing Blaine to hobble into the car without much difficulty. As Burt pulled out of the hospital he cleared his throat. "Carole has made up the spare bedroom for you so you won't have to sleep on the couch."

"Thank you Mr. Hummel." Blaine said softly as he stared out the car window.

"Blaine, we have been through a lot and we still have a hell of a lot more to go through. So please call me Burt." Burt said looking over at the small boy.

"Ok, thank you Burt." Blaine said forcing a smile.

The rest of the ride was spent in silence. As the Burt's old pickup truck pulled into the drive Blaine noticed Carole standing in the door way with misty eyes. Burt turned off the engine and headed over to help Blaine into the house.

"Blaine I am so glad you are home. Are you hungry?" Carole asked ushering Blaine in the house.

"No thank you Carole, I am really tried is it ok if I just go get ready for bed?"

"Of course, honey. I can bring some soup up if you would like me to in a little while?" Carole replied.

Blaine really didn't feel like eating but knew that Carole wouldn't drop the issue until he agreed to at least eat something before bed. "That would be lovely. Thank you very much." Blaine smiled as he started towards the stairs.

"Here let me help you bud." Burt said rising from his chair. He helped Blaine up the stairs and into the guest bedroom. "If you need anymore help just holler." Burt said patting Blaine on the back and heading back downstairs to the kitchen.

"How is he doing?" Carole asked as she stood by the oven stirring a pot of soup.

"I don't know Carole. He has barely said two words since we left the hospital, I think it was really hard for him to leave without Kurt." Burt said slumping into a chair.

"I am sure it was, did the doctor say anything before you left?"

"Kurt's condition is the same not bad but not good. They are hoping to schedule his surgery for next week if his vitals improve." Burt said wearily.

"Kurt will pull through; he is the strongest boy I know." Carole said bending down and giving Burt a peck on the check.

Blaine looked around the guest room. It was simple and plain, so much different that the room that was across the hall. Blaine's heart constricted as he limped across to the closed door that belonged to Kurt's bedroom. He slowly pushed the door open and was immediately surrounded by the scent of Kurt. Blaine ventured farther into the all too familiar room. He took a deep breath, smiling as the scent of honey, lavender and something that was distinctly Kurt filled his lungs. He loved that smell. He began to make his way through the room, reverently taking it all in. The stack of novels by Kurt's bedside, his satchel slung across the back of his desk chair, the closet filled to brim with Kurt's collection of clothes. Blaine stopped to look at the slew of pictures that Kurt has hung so carefully above his desk. There was the group photo of the New Directions in New York, a picture of himself and Kurt at the park after a romantic picnic, a picture of him and his mom from when Kurt was just a child. Blaine smiled as his boyfriends beautiful face shone with happiness in every picture. The smile began to fade as Blaine remembered the pain and fear in Kurt's eyes the last time he saw him. Would Blaine ever get to see that smile again? Would he ever get to see Kurt sing with the New Directions again? Would Blaine ever get to hold his perfect boyfriend in his arms, or was Blaine only left with memories to get him through? Blaine heart seemed to breaking in two as the thoughts ran through his head, his breath came in short gasps and tears began to run down his checks. He fell into a heap on Kurt's floor as sobs began to rack his body.

Carole returned to the stove and began to ladle the soup into a bowl. As she did, she heard the front door of the house open. "Oh, Finn must be home."

"Hey mom, hi Burt." Finn said.

"Hi honey, how was school?" Carole asked as she began to arrange the bowl of soup and a plate of crackers onto a tray.

"Its fine, everyone is kinda out of it because they are all worried about Kurt and Blaine." Finn said with a shrug.

"Oh bless their hearts; well the good news is Blaine has been released from the hospital, so that should give them some piece of mind." Carole said with a smile.

"He is! Where is he?" Finn asked perking up.

"He is upstairs in the spare bedroom, actually why don't you take this soup up to him. I am sure he would love to see you."

"Ok." Finn said standing up and taking the tray from his mother. Finn walked carefully up the stairs being wary of the bowl of soup. He knocked on the door to the guest bedroom and poked his head in. "Blaine, you in here?" Finn asked walking to set the tray down on the bedside table. Finn walked into the hallway to see if Blaine was possibly in the bathroom. But what Finn heard as he entered the hallway made him stop in his tracks. The unmistakable sound of crying was coming from Kurt's bedroom. Finn nudged the door open with his foot and saw the crumpled mess of Blaine lying in the middle of the floor.

"Shit, Blaine did you fall or something are you ok?" Finn asked as he hit his knees next to smaller boy.

Blaine sniffed and looked up at Finn before throwing his arms around the tall boy and weeping into his shirt. "What if he never comes back Finn? What if he doesn't make it? What if I never see him again?" Blaine sobbed.

Finn couldn't answer but instead wrapped his arms around Blaine and began to rub his back in an awkward attempt at comforting the broken boy.


	6. Chapter 6

Finn continued to hold Blaine until the boy's sobs quieted. Finn loosened his hold and helped Blaine to standing. "Do you want to head back to your room?" Finn asked quietly.

Blaine could only nod as he leaned heavily on Finn to walk the short distance back to the guest room. Finn gently guided Blaine towards the bed in the center of the room.

"Thanks Finn." Blaine said quietly as he sat down on the bed.

Finn shuffled awkwardly back towards the door, turning back towards the bed before leaving… "Blaine, I've known Kurt for a while now, and you know as well as I do that he is one of the strongest people out there. He will get through this. You both will." Finn smiled at Blaine then walked towards his own bedroom.

Blaine's heart ached as he laid back in the bed, ignoring the bowl of soup that Finn had brought up for him. He didn't even bother to change into pajamas. Instead Blaine curled up underneath the sheets and fell into a restless sleep.

Burt and Carole woke up to the phone ringing loudly on the bedside table. Burt shot up and picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Mr. Hummel this is Doctor Baker, I have been working on your son's case."

"Yes, of course. Is everything ok?" Burt asked as Carole rose from the bed and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Yes, but if you could come into the hospital sometime this morning that would be great. I would like to discuss Kurt's condition with you further."

"Of course, we will be there as soon as we can. Thank you doctor." Burt hung up the phone and looked towards Carole.

"He's still with us; the doctor just wants us to come in soon to talk about Kurt."

"Alright I am going to check on the boys while you get ready." Carole said stepping out of bed and putting on her robe. She quietly opened the door and headed down the hallway towards the boys rooms.

First she came to Finn's room. Finn was sprawled out on the bed with his feet hanging off the side; he was also snoring quite loudly. Carol smiled and quietly walked towards the bed to lay a soft kiss on Finn's temple. She didn't have the heart to wake him and tell him about Kurt so she left the room to go check on Blaine.

Carole opened the door to the guest bedroom. She first noticed the untouched bowl of soup she had sent up last night, she then noticed the shape of Blaine's body curled up underneath a mountain of covers in the middle of the bed. Carole uncovered Blaine's head and saw that his checks were still stained with tears. Carole brushed the some curls off of Blaine's forehead. Blaine stirred at her touch and slowly opened his eyes.

"Good morning, sweetie. Did you sleep ok?" Carol asked softly.

"Yes, thank you Carole." Blaine said as he sat up in bed. His face paled as a shooting pain coursed up his body.

"Blaine honey what's wrong?" Carole asked her face showing concern.

"My leg hurts. I forgot to take the pain medication last night." He said through gritted teeth.

"Oh dear, ok I will be right back." Carole said as she rushed downstairs to get Blaine's pills.

Blaine threw the remaining blankets off of him and swung his legs off the bed. He bit back a yelp when more pain shot threw his body. His right leg was firmly set in a cast, Blaine looked down and frowned. As much as he was in pain he hated that fact that this was all he had to deal with while Kurt was lying in the hospital alone fighting for his life. Tears once again welled in Blaine's eyes; slowly his body began to tremble with silent sobs.

Carole quickly made her way down to the kitchen. She grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge as well as the familiar orange prescription bottle. She quickly shook out two small pills from the container and hurried back up the stairs and into the spare room. Her heart broke once again to see Blaine shaking with sobs.

"Oh Blaine, honey. Is the pain that bad?" She asked setting down the water and pills before smoothing out the boy's wild curls.

"No, its not that…its just I hate that I got out of this whole thing with just a stupid cast but Kurt is lying in the hospital fighting for his fucking life. I hate it! And to make it worse it's all my fault!" Blaine yelled before collapsing back on the bed tears overtaking him.

Carole quickly began to rub Blaine's back soothingly. "Blaine sweetie, it's not your fault. It was an accident. Shhh…"

Blaine turned his face from the pillow and spoke quietly…"It was my fault, we were singing that stupid song, and I was talking to him…and he got distracted…and then I couldn't get him out…I tried so hard but they wouldn't let me…Carole he looked so scared. I couldn't save him." Blaine said tears racing down his checks at a steady pace.

Carole ushered the small boy into her arms. She rocked him back in forth like any mother would do. Blaine continued to cry but soon his tears dried up and his sobs turned into small sniffles. Carole loosened her grip on Blaine slightly pulling his face up to look at hers.

"Blaine, I know that you feel like this is your fault but I promise you its not. And Kurt will get through this…this is Kurt we are talking about." Carole smiled at Blaine wiling the boy to believe her.

Blaine sniffed and nodded slightly.

"Here, take your medicine you will feel a lot better." Carole said coaxing Blaine to sit up more and take the pills.

Blaine looked up at Carole after taking a sip of water, "Has the doctor called about Kurt yet?"

Carole pursed her lips, "He did, just a few minutes ago he wants Burt and I to come to the hospital. He didn't say why."

"Carole, can I come too?" Blaine asked.

"Of course honey, why don't you go get cleaned up a bit and then we will go." Carole said before leaving the room to get her own self ready.

A half hour later the Hummel/Hudson clan, including a very sleepy Finn and a still distraught Blaine piled into the car and headed to the hospital. They parked the car and went straight up to the ICU. The nurse as the desk looked up as they entered and smiled kindly.

"Hello, how can I help you?"

"Umm I'm Burt Hummel, my son Kurt is in the burn unit; Doctor Baker called this morning and asked us to come in."

"Oh yes, I will page him up here. Please have a seat." The nurse said still smiling.

Blaine fought the urge to punch a wall, how could that nurse be so sickeningly sweet when fifteen feet down the hallway people were dying. Blaine caught Finn's eye and the older boy smiled a goofy smile in return. Blaine wish he was more like Finn, Finn who really didn't understand what was going on, Finn who wasn't there to see the car blow up, Finn who didn't see the look of horror on Kurt's face when Blaine couldn't get him out. Blaine shook his head trying to dislodge the taunting thoughts, as Blaine tried to focus on sending good vibes towards Kurt a kind looking doctor approached them.

"Mr. and Mrs. Hummel?"

Burt and Carole stood up, "What's up doc, is everything ok with Kurt?" Burt asked grasping onto Carole's hand tightly.

"His condition hasn't worsened but it hasn't gotten better either. I brought you down here today to talk about transferring Kurt to the Cleveland Metro Hospital in order to receive more specialized care. Kurt has pretty severe injuries and will need surgery to repair some of the damage, as well as grafts and therapy afterwards. And I think transferring him to another facility would be able to treat him more effectively."

Burt's eyes widened. "Cleveland! That's three hours away doc!"

"Yes, I know but there is housing available in the area for families of the patients free of charge. It is really in Kurt's best interest."

"If it will help Kurt get out of here and on the mend sooner I guess we have no choice." Burt said with a shrug.

Blaine's jaw dropped his heart beating fast in his chest, Cleveland! Kurt was going to be transferred to Cleveland. How would Blaine visit him, Blaine couldn't drive with his leg in a cast, and he knew that he Hummel, or his own parents, wouldn't let him skip school to stay in the city during the week. Blaine thoughts rushed through his head until a young nurse came rushing out towards them.

"Doctor Baker, we need you in room 226. Kurt Hummel is awake."


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the poorly researched medical stuff in this fic... i am a teacher not a doctor/nurse. Hope you enjoy any way!**

* * *

><p>"Doctor Baker, we need you in room 226. Kurt Hummel is awake."<p>

Doctor Baker turned around quickly trying to hide his shock from the Hummel's. "Are you sure?" he asked quietly. The nurse nodded pursing her lips.

"We are sure."

"Please excuse me." The doctor said to the shaken Hummel clan before sprinting down the hall towards Kurt's room.

Burt didn't think twice before sprinting after him Carole close behind. Finn scrambled out of the plastic chair he was sitting in and started after his parents. "Blaine he's awake! Kurt's awake come on!" Finn said excitedly looking back at the smaller boy.

Blaine was still seated his face pale and his breathing erratic. Finn immediately hit his knees. "Blaine what's wrong dude?"

Blaine looked up fear clearly evident in his hazel eyes. "Finn, what if he hates me. What if he remembers that I couldn't save him? Or want if he doesn't remember at all? Finn it was all my fault. What if he doesn't make it out of the hospital? Or the surgeries don't work…or…" Blaine's words stopped as his lungs began to burn from lack of oxygen. He couldn't breath! Blaine's panic rose even higher as his body began to shake and tremble.

Finn put his hands on the boy's shoulders. "Blaine, just breath! Ok focus on me and breath!" Finn said his voice steadier than he thought it would be. He started to exaggerate his own breaths in order to coach Blaine. "Just breathe with me Blaine, in and out. Its ok just breathe."

Blaine's breathing evened out and his shaking slowed. He looked up at Finn as tears formed in his eyes. "What if he hates me?"

Doctor Baker quickly walked into Kurt's hospital room. The nurse was right the young boys piercing blue eyes were open and staring fearfully at the nurse by his bedside.

Doctor Baker approached the bed smiling comfortingly at Kurt. "Mr. Hummel, I am so glad to see you awake! Are you in any pain?"

Kurt shook his head slowly.

"Good, do you know where you are?"

Kurt nodded.

"Great, Kurt as you know you are in the hospital. You were in a car accident about a week ago and have been in a coma since then."

Kurt looked up at the doctor slowly pointing to the ventilator that he was attached too.

"You have been attached to a ventilator due to some inhalation damage. I am going to run a few tests then maybe we can get it disconnected."

Doctor Baker continued to run a few tests before speaking to Kurt again. "Ok Kurt, it seems like you lungs are healed enough to get you off the ventilator for now."

Kurt nodded as the doctors and nurses took to work.

Soon after the ventilator was removed Kurt rasped out a single word. "Dad?"

"Your family is right outside Kurt, we will let them in a minute." Doctor Baker said with a smile before leaving the room.

"Kurt isn't going to hate you." Finn said softly pulling Blaine into a hug. "He could never hate you dude. He never stops talking about you when you two aren't together. You are his world Blaine."

"He is my world." Blaine said pulling back from the hug. "Without him I have nothing."

"I know." Finn replied. "But he is awake and they are taking him to Cleveland to get the best doctors. Kurt will make it through this. You both will. Now come on lets go see him." Finn smiled pulling Blaine up slowly and helping him hobble down the hallway.

Finn and Blaine approached Burt and Carole just as Doctor Baker was coming out of the room.

"He is awake and breathing on his own; which is unexpected by great. Your son is a fighter Mr. Hummel. He will need to be transferred to Cleveland as soon as possible by Life Flight but I can let you and your wife see him for a few minutes while we prepare the transfer team." Doctor Baker said motioning for Burt and Carole to enter the room.

Burt never felt so relieved to see his son's blue eyes staring back at his.

"Kurt." He said before dropping down at his son's bed side onto a plastic chair. "Kurt we were so worried." Tears were flowing down Burt's cheeks as he looked at his son.

"Dad, what happened?" Kurt said softly his voice raspy from lack of use.

Burt looked up. The doctor hadn't told him? Why didn't the doctor tell him? Thankfully Carole stepped forward and sat down next to the bed as well.

"Kurt, honey you were in a car accident. And when the car crashed the gas line sprung a leak. The paramedics tried their best to get you out before the gas caught fire but they couldn't. The car blew up and you were still in it. They, umm, they got you out soon afterward but you were burnt pretty badly. You have been unconscious since the accident but now that you are awake they want to transfer you by life flight to Cleveland so they can take care of you better. Do you understand honey?" Carole said putting her hand on Kurt's leg.

Kurt nodded looking at Carole before rasping out another question. "Blaine?"

"Blaine is fine honey. He has a broken leg and a few bumps and bruises but he is ok. He is staying at our house for a while since his parents are out of town. He is so worried about you Kurt."

"Can I see him?" Kurt asked his voice sore and weak.

Carole bit her lip. "Not right now honey. The transfer team is ready to take you to the hospital in Cleveland. But as soon as they give us the clear you can see Blaine, ok?"

Kurt nodded as the door to the room swung open and Doctor Baker came in with a team of paramedics.

"Are we ready?" he asked looking towards the Hummel family.

"Kurt, we will be there as soon as we can. We love you Buddy." Burt said kneeling down and placing a light kiss on Kurt's forehead.

Carole did the same, "Kurt don't be afraid it will be ok."

"I love you both. Tell Finn and Blaine I love them too." Kurt said before Burt and Carole were ushered out of the room and out into the hallway.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry this took so long to post. But the good news is we are on hiatus so updates will be quicker. For all of my stories. Ok enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Blaine and Finn stood anxiously outside of Kurt's hospital room while Burt and Carole were allowed in. "Why can't we see him?" Finn asked loudly.<p>

Blaine didn't respond but instead sank down against the wall. Kurt was on the other side of that thin plaster wall, the boy that he loved more than anything in the world was so close but so far. Blaine thought that he had dried himself of tears, but instead he found himself sobbing once again. Blaine cried for what seemed like hours, it wasn't until he felt a familiar embrace. Blaine looked up and sniffled. Carole was there on the floor next to him.

"Carole, can I see him please?" Blaine asked, his voice thick with tears.

Carole shook her head, "No, they need to get him to Cleveland as soon as possible. We were only allowed in for a few minutes. But I promise as soon as we get the ok to see him in Cleveland I will make sure you are allowed in."

Blaine closed his eyes and scrunched his face as tears slid down his checks. It hurt so much to know he had to wait to see Kurt.

"Hey, shh. Blaine, Kurt did ask about you." Carole said grabbing Blaine's face gently and wiping his tears.

Blaine's eyes widened. "Is he mad at me?"

"No, of course not. He told me to tell you that he loved you."

Blaine couldn't believe his ears. Kurt didn't hate him, he wasn't mad for Blaine not being able to get him out of the car. Blaine wasn't sure if he should be grateful or hate himself even more. The boy he left for dead in a burning car still loved him. Once again he slumped against Carole in a heap of tears.

Blaine didn't remember Finn picking him off the hospital floor. Nor did he remember the ride back to the Hummel's house.

The Hummel's drove home quickly partly because Blaine was in no shape to be out of the house and also because Burt and Carole needed to get packed quickly in order to drive to Cleveland to be with Kurt.

As they pulled into the driveway Carole turned back to look at Finn who was cradling Blaine in the backseat. "Finn, why don't you take him up to bed?" She said softly.

Finn nodded as he carefully lifted Blaine out of the car and headed into the house.

Carole and Burt followed them in.

"We should start packing." Burt said as he pulled off his jacket.

Carole pursed her lips and nodded. "Burt, I am worried about Blaine. I am not sure he will do well being left alone."

"I know how you feel Carole. But he can't come to Cleveland with us; at least right now. Both he and Finn have school and even if they did come to Cleveland they wouldn't be able to see Kurt right away." Burt said with a shrug.

"I know. I just hate to leave them alone. Finn is angry and confused and Blaine can barely function." Carole said as she hung up her own coat.

"Carole, you know I love Finn and Blaine as much as I love Kurt. But my boy needs me more than they do. I hate to leave them as much as you do. But it has to happen." Burt said pulling his wife into a hug.

"We will have them come up as soon as we can." Carole resolved.

"Of course, but for now we have to pack. They will be expecting us in Cleveland by this evening." Burt said as he went into the hall closet and pulled out a large suitcase.

Carole nodded as she went up the stairs to begin packing.

Blaine woke up to a soft knocking. "Come in." he mumbled.

"Blaine, sweetie are you awake?" Carole's soft voice asked she poked her head into the room.

Blaine sat up slightly in bed. His eyes were once again red rimmed and his face was blotchy. "Are we going to Cleveland?" he asked his voice was raspy.

Carole pursed her lips as she sat down on the bed. "Blaine, Burt and I think it would be best if you and Finn stay here."

Blaine face took on a pained looked. "Carole, I have to see him. Please let me come with you."

"I am sorry honey. But it will at least be a few days before Kurt is allowed any visitors besides his family. And you and Finn both have school. I promise that as soon we get the word that you are allowed to see Kurt I will tell you."

Blaine nodded. He knew Carole was right. "Carole can you do me a favor." Blaine asked as Carole stood up from the bed.

"Of course honey."

"If I write a letter to Kurt can you give it to him?" Blaine said looking up.

"Of course I will." Carole said patting Blaine's hand. "I have to go pack I will be back in soon."

Carole left the room as Blaine pulled himself out of the bed. He stuck his head out into the hallway before hobbling into Kurt's bedroom.

Once again the scent of Kurt threatened to break Blaine's down once again. Blaine quickly headed towards Kurt's desk and pulled out a piece of Kurt's favorite stationary.

Blaine, despite his better judgment, brought the heavy paper up to his nose. He smiled as the scent took him back to the many letter that Kurt had sent him throughout their relationship. Blaine quickly pulled out a pen from Kurt's desk drawer and bent over the paper.

Carole and Burt finished their packing in record time and before they knew it the car was packed and they were ready to drive to Cleveland.

Finn stood awkwardly in the door as he watched his parents go over last minute checklists.

Carole looked up from her purse and smiled at her eldest before placing a hand on his cheek. "Finn, I left all the emergency numbers you would need on the fridge. I also left some extra cash in the drawer under the microwave. There is enough food in the fridge to last a few days so you and Blaine should be fine. Speaking of where is Blaine?"

"I can go find him?" Finn volunteered.

"Please do, Burt and I need to get going if we are going to make it to Cleveland before dark."

Finn hurried into the house and bounded up the stairs. "Blaine? My mom and Burt are leaving. Do you want to say goodbye?" He yelled as he reached the second floor.

Blaine emerged from Kurt's bedroom wiping his face and carrying a neatly folded envelope. He smiled weakly at Finn.

"Who is the letter for?" Finn asked while he helped Blaine down the stairs.

"Kurt." Blaine said quietly.

"I am sure he will really appreciate that." Finn replied with a smile.

"Blaine sweetie, are you ok?" Carole asked as the boys made their way outside.

"I am fine; will you give this letter to Kurt?" Blaine asked.

"Yes, of course." Carole said before placing the letter carefully in her purse. "I already told Finn about the emergency numbers and such. Our phones will both be on, and we will call when we get settled in Cleveland. Take care of each other boys." Carole said as she hugged them both.

The two boys watched as Burt's old truck pulled away from the house. Finn shuffled his feet awkwardly before turning towards Blaine…"Do you want pizza for dinner, mom left some cash in the drawer."

Blaine shook his head. "No, I think I am just going to head up to bed."

"Alright, goodnight." Finn said before disappearing into the kitchen.

Blaine slowly made his way up the stairs but instead of heading into the guest room he once again ventured into Kurt's bedroom.

Blaine carefully opened Kurt's closet and pulled out his favorite pair of silk pajamas. As Blaine slid them onto his body he inhaled deeply; as much as the smell of Kurt made his heart break even more it also brought comfort. Blaine quickly buried himself under the covers of Kurt's bed as he cried himself to sleep once more.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the delay, but I am on break so the next update should come sooner rather than later. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"BLAINE! BLAINE!" Blaine shot up out of bed quickly. He could hear Finn running around the house shouting his name. "Blaine! Where are you?"<p>

Blaine threw the covers of Kurt's bed off of him and hobbled towards the door. "I'm right here Finn." He called into the hallway.

Finn scrambled up the stairs and let out a sigh of relief. "Dang dude, I was worried sick. I didn't know you slept in Kurt's room and when I went to find you in the guest room I freaked out. I didn't know if you were like kidnapped or abducted by aliens or something."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to make you worry." Blaine shrugged.

"It's alright, but hey we have to leave for school in about a half hour so you better hurry up." Finn said as he made his way into his bedroom.

Blaine rubbed his hands across his face. The last thing he wanted to do was to go back to school but he knew he couldn't miss anymore of his classes. Blaine dragged himself into the bathroom and turned on the shower.

About forty-five minutes he and Finn were just making their way to school. "I hope they don't mind we are a few minutes late." Finn said as they pulled into the school parking lot.

Blaine shrugged; he couldn't care less if they were late. His mind was on Kurt. Just then his phone began to buzz in his pocket. His heart began to race as he pulled it out and saw that it was Carole who was calling. Blaine answered with a shaky hello.

"Blaine honey, aren't you supposed to be in class." Carole asked.

"Umm, Finn and I are running late." Blaine said swallowing hard.

At the mention of his name Finn looked at Blaine confusedly and mouthed "Who is it?" Blaine mouthed an answer as he turned his attention back to the phone.

"Carole, is Kurt alright?"

"Yes, of course. I was calling to leave a message. The transfer went smoothly and Kurt is in surgery now. It will be a few hours till he is out but we will keep you updated. Now you boys better get to class. We will call as soon as we can. Love you both." Carole said as she hung up.

Blaine hung up the phone and took a deep breath.

"Is everything ok?" Finn asked.

"I guess, Kurt is in surgery right now. Your parent's said they would call as soon as he is out. That is all they said." Blaine slid his phone back into his pocket and opened the car door. "Come on we have to get to class."

Finn nodded and followed Blaine into the high school. After they had signed in at the office Finn pulled Blaine aside. "Hey, I know we have separate class schedules but you know where to find me if you need anything, or you know if my parents call. Ok?"

"Ya, of course. I will keep you updated see you in Glee." Blaine nodded as he turned down the hallway and headed towards his classes.

The day was a blur in Blaine's mind; he remembered checking his phone constantly but he wasn't sure where the rest of the day went. He found himself sitting in Glee club, unsure of what had happened throughout the day.

"Blaine!" he heard a shrill voice call his name. He looked up to see Rachel Berry coming at him with arms wide open. She pulled him into a hug, and Blaine responded weakly.

"Hi Rachel."

"Blaine, we have been so worried about you. We are glad you are back! How is your leg?" Rachel asked looking down at the cast on Blaine's leg.

"It doesn't hurt anymore the cast is the biggest problem." Blaine replied quietly.

Rachel nodded as she sat down beside Blaine. The rest of the glee club began to filter into the room and take their seats. They all said there various greetings to Blaine as they sat down.

"Blaine, how is Kurt doing?" Tina as Mr. Shue entered the room.

Blaine's heart lurched at the mention of Kurt's name. He scrunched his face to try to keep the tears from falling. "He is umm, he was in surgery last I heard from Burt and Carole. They had to transfer him to Cleveland because of his extensive injuries." The club gasped as they heard the news.

"It's that bad?" Mike chimed in. "Dang dude, we didn't know. Nobody really told us what happened."

"Can we go see him?" Britney asked, from the back row.

Blaine's attempt to hold in his tears failed at Britney's question. He shook his head.

"Why, I am sure he would like to see us. Maybe we could even sing a song. I know I like music when I am sick." Britney said again. Santana looked at her with a frown and shook her head.

"I don't think we can babe, Kurt is very sick." She said patting her girlfriend's knee.

"I don't understand. Why can't we go see him Blaine?" Britney asked ignore Santana's attempt to shush her.

Blaine turned and looked at Britney. "I am sorry Brit, I know you want to see Kurt. I know you all want to. But we can't. Even I…I haven't seen him since the accident." That confession caused Blaine to break down completely.

Rachel sucked in a harsh breathe as Blaine's shoulder began to shake with tears. She grabbed Blaine's hand and gave a pleading look to Mr. Shue.

"Mr. Shue, I think I should take Blaine home."

Mr. Shue nodded, "I think that is a good idea Rachel."

Rachel guided the sobbing Blaine out of his chair and into the hallway. As they turned the corner they ran into Finn.

"Rachel! Blaine! Wait, what happened is Kurt ok?" he said in a rush. Blaine let out a sob at Kurt's name. Rachel rubbed his back trying to comfort him.

"We haven't heard anything about Kurt yet, Blaine just…he had a rough day. I am taking him home early. You should get to class Finn, Shue was just about to start the lesson and I know the gang misses you." Rachel said as she began to steer Blaine down the hallway.

Finn nodded dumbly, "Ok, see you both later."

"Sounds good." Rachel called back. Rachel quickly ushered the distraught Blaine out to the parking lot and into her car.

"Where are we going?" Blaine said in between sniffles.

"I am taking you home B." Rachel said as she started the car.

"My parents aren't home…" He whispered.

"Not that home, to the Hummel's."

"Oh…I miss him Rachel. I miss him so much. I am just so worried, and everyday I go without seeing him I just die a little. I can't live without him."

Rachel looked at Blaine, he looked so much smaller without Kurt by his side. He looked so broken. "I know Blaine, but we both know Kurt is a fighter. He will get through this. You both will. Let's get you home and in bed. You need some rest."

Blaine nodded. "Thank you Rach."

"I love you B."

"Love you too Rach."

Rachel had driven Blaine back to the Hummel's. She had gotten him settled in bed and was just sitting down on the couch to wait for Finn to get home when she heard the doorbell ring. She got up and walked towards the front door. She looked out the peephole and saw a well dressed man with slicked back hair standing next to a petit woman with drawn lips. Rachel threw open the door and offered the couple a smile.

"Hello, how can I help you?"

"Hello, miss Hummel?"

"Oh, no I am Rachel Berry. I am a family friend of the Hummel's."  
>"Oh right the, well anyway. We are Mr. and Mrs. Anderson, Blaine's parents. It is our understanding that our son Blaine has been taking advantage of the Hummel's kindness over the past several days. And we are sorry; we are here to take him home."<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

Rachel stood shell shocked in the doorway of the Hummel household. "You're…you're Blaine's parents?" She balked.

The intimidating couple nodded curtly. "Yes, now if you please could go get Blaine for us that would be much appreciated."

"Umm…ok please come in. Blaine is sleeping upstairs I will go get him." She opened the door wider and let the Anderson's into the Hummel house. The couple looked around with disgusted glances before gingerly sitting down in the Hummel's living room.

"We are in a hurry." Mr. Anderson said curtly.

Rachel just nodded before running up the stairs. When she got to the second floor she pulled her cell-phone out of her pocket and hit the call button.

Burt sat next to Kurt's hospital bed while he waited for the anesthesia to wear off. Kurt's surgery had gone well and his doctors were hopeful about his recovery. Carole sat by Burt's side and held her husband's hand. As the couple watched their son sleep Carole felt a small vibration in her pocket. She pulled out her cell phone and looked down with a quizzical look.

"Who is it?" Burt asked softly.

"Rachel Berry." Carole answered as she nodded towards the door indicating that she was going to take the call outside. Carole stood up quietly and walked out of the small hospital room.

Burt could feel the exhaustion in his bones. He had hardly slept since the accident and that was a good two weeks ago if not more. Burt really wasn't sure what day it was. As he rested his head on the side of the side of the hospital bed he heard a small murmur. He shot up and looked intently at Kurt's as his eyelids began to flutter.

"Kurt, buddy? You with us?" Burt asked as he grabbed his sons hand.

"Dad?" Kurt whispered, his voice hoarse.

"Ya buddy, it's me I am here." Burt smiled. He quickly pressed the call button for one of the nurses.

Kurt's eyes fluttered open and Burt smiled wide. "Good to see you awake kid."

Kurt tried to smile back but Burt saw the pain it caused flash in his sons eyes.

"Hey there kid. Just relax you just got out of some pretty intense surgery. Just relax."

Kurt nodded his head slightly and squeezed his father's hand.

As Burt talked quietly to his son he heard the door open and one of the nurses come in. "How long has he been awake?" She asked as she checked the monitors that surrounded Kurt's bed.

"Just a few minutes." Burt answered not looking away from Kurt.

"Well his all his levels are normal, are you in any pain honey?"

Kurt nodded and grimaced as the movement caused pain to shoot through his body.

"Alright, I am going to up his morphine which will probably cause him to go back to sleep. But honestly sleep is good for his healing." The nurse said with a smile.

"Thank you." Burt said looking up at the nurse.

She smiled as she hung as she fiddled with Kurt's IV before leaving the room.

Kurt opened his mouth to speak as she left but Burt shushed him.

"No talking, kiddo. Just get some rest."

Kurt wanted to nod but found his eyes getting heavy as he slipped back into unconsciousness.

Rachel stood at the top of the stairs at the Hummel household as she dialed the number with shaky hands. It took a few rings before a voice picked up.

"Hello, Rachel what's wrong is Blaine ok?" Carole's voice sounded through the speaker.

"Mrs. Hummel, I am sorry I know you are with Kurt. But I had to bring Blaine home from school early because he was having a rough time and I got him home and settled but now his parents are here and they want to take them back home with them and I don't know what to do." Rachel said in a rush.

Carole sighed into the phone. "Ok, Rachel just calm down. When did Blaine's parents get there?"

"Just a minute ago they are sitting in the living room. We can't let them take Blaine home. Mrs. Hummel he is so…" Rachel bit her lip searching for the right word. "He isn't ok. He can barely function and I know if he goes home with them its only going to get worse."

"Oh honey, I know. But we can't do anything about it. Burt and I are in Cleveland. And Blaine's parents have ever legal right to take him home. I am sorry dear but there is nothing I can do right now." Carole said, defeat in her voice.

Rachel let a tear slip down her cheek. "But Blaine…"

"I know Rachel. But…tell you what I will talk to Burt and we will figure something out. But for now you need to let Blaine go with his parents. Ok?"

"Yes, I understand. Thank you Mrs. Hummel."

"Call me Carole, and Rachel thank you for taking care of Blaine."

"You're welcome Carole. I have to go the Anderson's are waiting."

"Ok Rachel, and don't worry it will be ok." Carole said before Rachel slid the phone shut. She wiped a tear from her eye before looking up to see Blaine standing in the door way of the guest bedroom.

"Blaine!" She breathed.

Blaine has tears streaming down his cheeks, "My parent's are here?"

Rachel just nodded solemnly.

Just then someone cleared their throat behind them. Rachel looked back and saw that it was Mr. Anderson who had made his way up the stairs.

"Ah, Blaine good. Are you ready to go?"

Blaine looked at Rachel with tears in his eyes as he began to tremble.

Rachel walked towards him and slid her hand into his.

"Mr. Anderson, Blaine is more than welcome to stay here. He is really no trouble. And I think it might be best if…"

"Miss Berry, I do not wish be told what is best for my son by a silly girl. Now I am sorry that you and the Hummel's have had to take care of Blaine but as you knew my wife and I are very busy. Blaine, gather your things we are leaving. Now!" Mr. Anderson said with hate in his voice.

"Dad, I want to stay here. I…I need to stay here." Blaine said quietly.

"Blaine Thomas Anderson if you are not in the car within two minutes you will sorely regret the consequences."

Blaine body began to shake harder with fear and anger. He shot his head up and glared at his father. "You don't understand what I have been through. The Hummel's are there for me and so is Rachel."

"Oh really? Please tell me where are the Hummel's now Blaine?" Mr. Anderson said with a snide smile.

"They…they." Blaine stuttered as more tears fell down his cheeks.

Rachel quickly stood between Blaine and his father and wiped at Blaine's cheeks.

"Blaine hey, listen to me. I talked to Carole. And you have to go with your parents. But its just for a little while." She whispered. "Just it will be ok. But you have to go with them, ok?"

Blaine nodded as he pulled Rachel into a hug, burying his face into her shoulder.

"Blaine, lets go now." Mr. Anderson barked.

Blaine gave one last sob into Rachel's shoulder before letting his father lead him down the stairs and out of the Hummel's house.

He turned around and gave slight wave to Rachel before sliding into the car.

Rachel watched as the Blaine drove away with his parent's hoping that he would be alright. Mr


	11. Chapter 11

**So sorry for the wait everybody! But the new chapter is here! This is the second to last chapter so this story is coming to a close, and I hope to have it finished by the end of this week. Ok hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

><p>It had been two weeks since Kurt first awoke after his surgery. Two weeks of pain medication, physical therapy, and hoards of doctors and nurses. But two week were nothing when Kurt realized it had been four weeks since the accident. Four weeks of either being away from Blaine. Kurt sighed as he looked out the window. The ground was covered in snow, it was early January. It had been four weeks since the accident. He had spent Christmas and New Years in the hospital. Without Blaine. Kurt wasn't sure what hurt more, his injuries or the place in his heart where Blaine should be.<p>

"How are you this morning Kurt?" Nurse Claire came in and interrupted Kurt's thoughts. Kurt liked Nurse Claire but he wasn't in the mood for her cheeriness today.

He ignored her question and continued to stare out the window.

Claire noticed Kurt's silence and walked into his line of sight.

"Come on grumpy, what's wrong?"

"I miss Blaine." Kurt said simply.

"Ahh…" Claire nodded. Kurt had told her everything about Blaine. And she knew that Blaine was the most important person in Kurt's life. "Well, I might have some good news if you give me a smile sweet boy."

Kurt turned towards Claire and offered her a wry smile.

"Hmm, not quite what I was looking for but it will do. I think we can arrange a little visitation time this weekend if you talk a walk down the hallway with me today."

Kurt gave Claire a suspicious look. "Claire, you know every weekend I have visitation time, haven't you seen my dad and Carole here literally every chance they get."

"Yes, but I think we can arrange for non-family visitors to come down this weekend." Claire said her eyes lighting up.

Kurt smiled wide, "Do you mean…Blaine?"

"Unless you had another boy in mind." Claire said as she pulled the blankets off of Kurt's legs.

"No, oh gosh Claire! Do you really think I can see Blaine this weekend?" Kurt asked his voice high with excitement.

"I don't see why not, you are doing great with your recovery. I will talk to Dr. Halsted just to get the ok, but I do think you and your lover boy will be reunited very soon.

Kurt's heart soared. He was going to get to see Blaine. He couldn't be happier.

Two weeks. Two weeks since his parents had picked him up from the Hummel's. Blaine doesn't remember much of the past two weeks, he is pretty sure he has been to school but everything else has been a haze of confusion and pain. Blaine sits at lunch and picks at his food. He hasn't eaten much since leaving the Hummel's. His parents haven't been around and while they left money for food Blaine hasn't felt the need to go shopping. His thoughts are consumed with Kurt. The way he misses him, the way he worries about him, the ache in his heart that won't go away.

Blaine doesn't notice Finn approaching the lunch table and jumps slightly when Finn slaps him lightly on his back.

"Blaine! Guess what!" Finn says loudly.

Blaine looks up from his food and offers Finn a tired smile, "What, Finn?"

"Carole called me this morning." Finn said sitting down besides Blaine.

Blaine shrugged. Carole had called him almost everyday during the past two weeks, but it was always the same news. Kurt was awake, they are doing physical therapy, no sorry you can't come see him yet.

Finn kept talking ignoring Blaine's indifference.

"Well, she said that Kurt is doing really well and that we can come up and see him this weekend!" Finn said excitedly.

"I am glad Kurt is doing well." Blaine says only half listening to Finn as he pushes his food around the plastic lunch tray.

"Blaine…did you hear me?" Finn asked waving a hand in front of Blaine's face.

"Huh, ya. Kurt is doing really well." Blaine replied.

"Ya, and Carole said that we can come see him this weekend!" Finn said.

Blaine's eyes widened. "We can go see him!"

Finn nodded enthusiastically. "Yepp, we can leave tomorrow after school."

Blaine quickly grabbed Finn and pulled him into a tight hug.

"Finn! I get to see Kurt tomorrow. Thank you! Oh Finn!" Blaine cried his words muffled by Finn's shoulder.

Finn was a bit taken aback by Blaine's embrace, but he slowly put his arms around the smaller boy. He knew Blaine had been hurting; he missed Kurt more than Finn could know.

"So, umm just bring your bag to school tomorrow and we will leave right after, ok?" Finn asked as Blaine pulled back from the hug.

"Ya, of course. Thank you Finn!" Blaine replied with a smile Finn hadn't seen in a long time.

Blaine couldn't sleep that night. He was too excited. He was finally going to be able to see Kurt. Instead of sleeping he decided to pack. He carefully untangled himself from the sheets on his bed and crept out of his room. As far as he knew his parents weren't home but he still wanted to be quite. He made his way to the hallway closet and pulled out a large duffle bag. As he pulled on it the suitcase it sat beneath came with it and crashed onto the floor. Blaine held his breath, hoping the noise didn't wake his parents if they were home. Unfortunately Blaine wasn't so lucky; a second after the noise the bedroom light down the hall turned on and out emerged his father.

"Blaine, what the hell are you doing?" He asked.

Blaine quickly shoved the suitcase back to its rightful place and gathered the duffle bag up in his arms. "I was just getting a duffle bag, I couldn't sleep and since I am going with Finn tomorrow to Cleveland I figured I would pack now."

His father eyes hardened. "You are going where?"

Blaine stepped back, "To Cleveland, Kurt has been in the hospital there and he got the ok to have visitors this weekend. I won't be missing any…" Blaine said before his father put up his hand immediately silencing him.

"Who gave you permission to go to Cleveland?" His father asked, Blaine could hear the anger besides his fathers all too carefully controlled voice.

"No one, but Kurt needs me I haven't seen him in four weeks…and since you took me from the Hummel's I have only seen Finn…"

"Stop right there!" His father yelled. "We didn't take you from the Hummel's. We are your parents, you belong here with us!"

"You took me from a place where I am loved and people are there for me, do you know how many days you and mom have been home in the past two weeks? Two! I have been alone, in a big house with no food and no support for two weeks!" Blaine was shouting now his small body began to shake with anger.

"You ungrateful little bastard, we left you money! We provide a beautiful home for you to sleep in. What more do you want from us?" Blaine mother was now standing in the door way of the bedroom looking with wide eyes as her husband and son argued in the hallway.

"I was in a car accident, I have a broken leg. My boyfriend and love of my life has been in the hospital for four weeks, he has had multiple surgeries, and he will probably need physical therapy for years…and I…I haven't seen him since they pulled him out of the car. I thought he was dead…I thought he was dead dad." Blaine anger had turned to tears. "I thought he was dead, but he isn't dad. He is awake and I can see him tomorrow." Blaine looked past his father and down the hall towards his mother. "Mom, please I have to go see him."

Blaine's mother didn't respond she only shook her head slightly before retreating back in the master bedroom.

"Dad, I have to go please!" Blaine begged as he hugged the duffle bag closer to his chest.

"You will see Kurt when he is back in Lima, I will not have you drive to Cleveland. Especially in your condition." Blaine's father said his voice hard.

"I expect you to call Flynn and tell him you will not be able to go. Now get back to bed. Its late and you have school." With that his father turned away from Blaine and slammed the bedroom door closed.

Blaine crumpled into a heap in the hallway. Tears blurred his eyes as he quickly typed out a text to Finn, politely declining the invitation of going to Cleveland hoping that Finn would take it at face value and not ask Blaine why. He then dragged himself back into his bedroom and into his bed. He pulled the sheets over his head he lay awake for hours just hoping that this whole thing was a bad dream. That he would wake up in the morning and have Kurt next to him. Just like it was supposed to be.


	12. Chapter 12

**Last chapter besides epilogue which will be uploaded shortly. **

* * *

><p>Kurt didn't sleep that night. The excitement of seeing Blaine in a few short hours kept him awake most of the night. Kurt sighed contently when he finally saw the sun peek over the horizon.<p>

Nurse Claire came in with a bright smile. "Hi Kurt."

"Good morning!" Kurt said with a wide smile.

"Wow, we are in a good mood aren't we?" Claire said surprised at Kurt's smile.

"I couldn't sleep last night; I get to see Blaine today. Claire, you don't know how happy I am." Kurt said clasping his hands together.

"Well, then why don't we take you into the bathroom and get you cleaned up for your man?" Claire said with a wink.

"Wait, the bathroom?" Kurt questioned. The past few weeks in the hospital he had been resigned to sponge baths and bed pans. Both of which still grossed out Kurt immensely. He had yet to even see the ensuite bathroom that was connected to his room.

"Yepp, you are getting really good at getting around and I figured taking a real shower would make you feel extra sexy for Blaine. We still have to be careful of your stiches and grafts but I will be there to help you." Claire said as she began to unhook Kurt from the various machines.

Kurt stood up from the bed with a bit of help from Claire and headed into the bathroom.

Claire carefully sat Kurt on the toilet as she readied the shower.

It didn't take long for Kurt to get cleaned up, and soon he was dressed in a fresh gown and Claire was towel drying his hair.

"Mmmm, so handsome." Claire said with a smile as she stood back and looked at Kurt. "Ready to get back to bed?"

Kurt smiled and gave Claire a nod, the lack of sleep and the shower had zapped him of his energy. Maybe he could get a nap in before Blaine got in.

"Alright, I am going to put this towel away. You just sit tight and I will be right back." Claire said as she exited the bathroom.

Kurt sighed, he didn't need Claire's help to get back to the hospital bed he stood up slowly and turned towards the door. As he did he caught a flash of light in the corner of his eye. His eyes widened as he realized what it was. The bathroom had a mirror. He hadn't noticed it when Claire first brought him in. Kurt turned slowly and faced the reflective surface. He nearly screamed in shock when he saw his reflection.

He had seen the scaring on his arms, legs, and torso. Angry red and white scars in odd patterns and shapes. But all of those would heal and could be easily covered up. He hadn't seen the damage the fire had done to his face. The right side of his face was full of burns and scars. His once perfect hairline was now jagged and misshapen where the fire had signed his hair off. He couldn't believe what he saw in the mirror. Kurt watched as tears fell from his eyes. He watched the reflection mirror his movements, but he still couldn't believe that this was him. This was his face. He couldn't believe he could look so ugly.

Claire came bustling back into the room as Kurt stared into the mirror; "Sorry, it took so long they needed me in…" she stopped short as she saw Kurt standing in the bathroom.

"Kurt?" She asked placing a gentle hand on his arm.

Kurt didn't look away from the mirror, "He is going to be terrified." He said his voice barely above a whisper.

"Kurt, lets get you back to bed." Claire said grabbing Kurt's shoulders and attempting to steer him away from the mirror.

"No!" Kurt yelled his voice cracking. "I haven't seen my face in four weeks, and now on the day that my boyfriend is coming I see it. I see that I am not me anymore. That I look like a monster." Kurt said as more tears streamed down his cheeks.

"Oh, Kurt." Claire cooed. "You're scars will heal, it will just take time."

"I don't have time! Blaine is coming today. He hasn't seen me since the accident. He probably hates me for making him sing that stupid song, and for not paying attention to the road, and now. Look at me, he isn't going to want me if I look like this." Kurt was beginning to tremble as he continued to stare at himself in the mirror.

"Kurt, we need to get you back to bed." Claire said her voice insistent.

"He isn't going to love me anymore." Kurt said one last time before his legs collapsed beneath him and he heard Claire call for help.

Finn awoke to the sound of his alarm he groaned as the bright light of his phone shone in his eyes. Normally he would press the snooze button till the last possible second but a text from Blaine caught his eye. He opened it and read it with sleep filled eyes.

_Finn, I can't go to Cleveland with you this weekend. I have a lot of homework to catch up on._

Finn shot out of bed and reread the text a few times. He knew that Blaine didn't have homework, something else was going on. He quickly put the phone down and started to get ready. He was going to go find Blaine and figure out what was wrong.

Blaine woke up to the sound of his parents shouting. He didn't sleep much after the confrontation with his father and his head hurt a bit from crying. He slowly pulled himself out of bed and trudged towards the shower. As he was getting out he heard the door bell ring. He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. It was still quite early and he couldn't think of who might be at his house at this hour. He quickly pulled a pair of sweats and a t-shirt before slowly heading down the stairs. He opened the door and found Finn standing awkwardly on the doorstep.

"Finn, what are you doing here?"

"Umm, well I got you text dude. And I know you wouldn't choose homework over Kurt so I came to see what was up." Finn said as he peered over Blaine's head and into the large foyer of the Anderson household.  
>"Everything is fine, Finn." Blaine said his voice tight.<p>

"Dude, you haven't seen Kurt in four weeks. I know something is up…what is it? Your parents?" Finn asked.

Blaine took in a sharp breath of air and nodded.

"Wait, your parents won't let you go to see Kurt?" Finn balked.

Blaine shook his head unable to speak as tears welled up in his eyes.

"Why?"

"I don't know, they caught me as I was starting to pack last night and said I couldn't go."

"That is bullshit." Finn yelled causing Blaine to jump a little. "How long will it take for you to pack?"

"Wait, what? My parents won't let me go." Blaine said looking up at Finn.

"Who care what they say, we are going to see Kurt no matter what." Finn said as he pushed past Blaine and into the house. "Are your parent's here?"

"Ya, but they are in their room so I don't think they know you are here." Blaine said as he looked up the stairs.

"Can you be ready to go in five minutes?"

Blaine bit his lip but nodded.

"Awesome, let me help you up the stairs." Finn said as he acted as Blaine's crutch.

Five minutes later Blaine's duffle was packed and he was dressed in jeans and a cardigan. The two boys hurried out of Blaine's room and down the stairs. As they reached the door Mr. Anderson came out of the kitchen and stared at his son.

"Where do you think you are going?" He asked as he eyed Finn.

Blaine began to speak when Finn spoke up. "He is coming with me to see Kurt. I am Finn Hudson, I am Kurt's step brother."

"I am sorry Finn, but Blaine is not allowed to go. He can make it a few more weeks with out his…without Kurt." Mr. Anderson replied stumbling over the word boyfriend.

"Mr. Anderson, Blaine nor I have seen Kurt for four weeks. I am taking Blaine to see his boyfriend!" Finn said as he began to lead Blaine out of the door.

"Blaine Thomas Anderson if you step one foot out of this house you will regret the consequences." His father yelled.

Blaine didn't reply but instead turned away from his father and slowly made his way out of the house and towards Finn's truck.

Finn hurried to the truck and started the engine, "Dude, are you sure this is ok?" he asked as he began to pull out of the driveway.

Blaine nodded his eyes set on the road, "I need to see Kurt, nothing else matters. I just know I need to see Kurt."


	13. Epilogue

**This final part skips a bit ahead but not by much. And with this the story is finished. Thank you for sticking with me to the end. MWah i love you all so much for reading this! **

* * *

><p>"What do you mean I can't see him?" Blaine asked his voice breaking.<p>

"He saw the scaring on his face this morning and it really shook him up, he fainted in the bathroom." The nurse said apologetically.

"But, it's been four weeks." Blaine pleaded.

"I am so sorry, but Kurt has asked not to let anyone in. I am really sorry." The nurse said as she squeezed Blaine's shoulder and turned to walk down the hall.

Blaine looked back at Burt, Carole and Finn. Burt stood up and placed a hand on Blaine's shoulder. "I am sorry bud, he didn't even want me to go in. He is just shaken up. He hadn't seen his face since the accident and it just a shock. I am sure you will be able to see him tomorrow."

Blaine nodded. Carole stood up and wrapped Blaine in hug. "Why don't we take you boys down to the cafeteria, I am sure you are both hungry."

Finn stood up quickly and nodded. "Come on Blaine."

Blaine shook his head, "Can I just have a minute alone, I will meet you down there in a bit."

Carole looked at Blaine and started to say something till Burt stopped her. "Of course, Blaine just come down when you are ready."

Blaine nodded as he sunk into one of the plastic chairs outside of Kurt's hospital room.

He waited a few minutes to make sure the coast was clear before hurrying to the door to Kurt's room and slowly opening it.

It was dimly lit and the blinds to the window were closed. He saw a Kurt sized lump in the middle of the hospital bed. The bed didn't have as many machines surrounding it as Blaine had expected but it was still surreal to see his boyfriend attached to the instruments with various wires and tubes.

Blaine cleared his throat and spoke softly. "Kurt?"

Kurt moved slightly beneath the sheets and poked the top of his head out. "Blaine…" he breathed. "You aren't supposed to be in here, you can't be in here!" Kurt cried once again hiding his face beneath the covers.

"Kurt…"Blaine said as he carefully stepped closer to the bed. "I've missed you so much. I know you know this, but it's been four weeks Kurt. And I haven't seen you. I haven't seen you since the car caught on fire." Blaine paused as tears began to fall and a lump caught in his throat. "I thought you were dead, gosh you look so pale and the burns, and I thought I lost you. I thought you were dead because I couldn't save you." Blaine was crying in earnest now. "Please Kurt, I need to see you because I need to know you are really here. That you are still with me."

Kurt sniffed from underneath the covers. "I am still her Blaine, I just can't. I can't let you see me. I don't look the same I will never look the same."

Blaine was right besides the bed as he looked down at familiar chestnut hair that peaked out from the sheets. "I am sure you look beautiful Kurt." He said gently running his fingers through Kurt's hair. "Just please Kurt, I love you so much."

Kurt moved slightly before pulled down the sheets. "You love me even though I look like this?"

Blaine's heart swelled as his eyes finally saw his boyfriends face. Sure there was scaring but Blaine didn't see that. He saw Kurt. He saw Kurt's blue eyes that somehow made the world seem right. He saw the rise of Kurt's cheekbones and the softness of his lips.

"I think you look perfect." Blaine breathed as he swept his eyes over his boyfriends face.

"You are lying Blaine, this is not perfect. This is a mess." Kurt said as he tried to cover up his scars.

"Kurt, stop. You are perfect, you will always be perfect. And I love you no matter what." Blaine said as he placed soft kiss to Kurt's cheek.

Kurt's breathing hitched as he started to cry. Suddenly he fell into Blaine's embrace and sobbed into Blaine's shoulder.

"I was so worried that you would run away screaming, that you wouldn't love me because I looked like this."

Blaine's heart broke as Kurt spoke. "Kurt, there is nothing in this world that will keep me from loving you. You are mine, you are perfect, and I love you forever."

Kurt nodded as Blaine carefully climbed onto the bed and positioned Kurt next to his body.

"Do you believe me when I say I will love you forever?" Blaine asked as he pressed light kisses to Kurt's neck.

"Yes, because I love you back forever." Kurt said as he melted into Blaine's embrace. Kurt knew that the scars would fade, the skin would heal and everything would be alright with time. But right now in this moment none of that mattered, because he had Blaine and they had their love.


End file.
